My Love
by Kurai Hitokiri
Summary: Link describes the powerful emotion of love as well as describes his own utter devotion and love for Princess Zelda.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of these characters.

**Author's Note:** I was watching an old married couple and my own parents and I saw a look in their eyes. A powerful, adoring look of utter devotion. After a few hours of searching on Deviantart, I saw a picture that pushed the theme even further in my mind. I had to write this down, even if it killed me! It's about love… the way **I** think it means to me and to those people I saw. Even though I'm not in love right now, I think that one day I'll feel this way about someone.

--

**My Love**

By Kurai Hitokiri

--

Love is such a powerful, universal word. There are so many different languages in the world, yet they all share one thing in common: there is always a word for love.

"What is love?" some may ask. Is it being wholly obsessed with an object or person so much that you worship them to the point of insanity? Is it dedicating all your attentions to things that you idolize? Or is it the sweet, tender kisses of someone who you set above all others and mark as the only person you feel you could ever touch in such a way?

Only one thing is certain: love is fire. It destroys your barriers and leaves you vulnerable, scorches your being with feelings so intense that you can hardly bear their might… It makes everything you knew before seem like a mockery, like the world is a puzzle that you must assemble one small piece at a time. It torments your soul and rebuilds you anew from the ashes, destroying and rebuilding again and again.

However… it is also a warm glow. It illuminates your base features and makes you smile at the world in new ways. Your beauty becomes unmatched and your happiness overflowing. Every single time someone sees you, they can only hope to match the glory shining off your face and begin to envy what they do not have.

She sets my soul alight in so many ways with her kindness, though I tried so hard not to fall for her alluring ways. I could not help myself; she beckoned to me with those violet eyes of hers. She drowned me in her embrace and stifled my complaints with the soft petals of her lips. I failed in resisting the one thing I ought not have.

To me everything about her is perfect, from the golden sheen of her hair down to every single inch of her fragile body. Her voice is like a siren to me, ever calling and singing to my soul with her sweet serenade. When she looks at me with her coy eyes, I know she can only be mine and mine alone, and I hers. The Goddesses must have meant it so; for there is nothing else I have wanted so much as her.

Every waking moment I live for her, breathe for her, and dream for her. There is nothing else I live for other than to serve and protect her magnificence. She cannot be shaken from my mind by mortal means… nor by the works of the Gods. She haunts me for eternity, and she is not a specter that I wish to exorcise.

She is my sweet, sweet plague that will give me honeyed agony every waking moment of my life and far beyond the shadows of death.

Her kisses are a drug to my soul. The touch of her lips is far softer than a baby's cheek, yet powerful enough to send the world spiraling out of control. They intoxicate me with her love and send me stumbling like a desperate man.

She makes me tremble with fear, makes my knees buckle when terrible monsters cannot even make me flinch. She makes me far tenderer than I have ever been in my entire hardened existence… She has made me far more than a man and changed me for the better.

Love is inevitable. It cannot be altered by age or time. It cannot fail.

No one is less vulnerable to its grasp; there is no shield to hide from its grasp. All you can do is hope and accept.

Love is never easy, and there will be plenty of heartache. However, there is by far nothing more rewarding than such an ancient emotion. To be with the one you desire is far more powerful than any weapon. It conquers death…

Only one person can utterly dominate your mind and care for you so wholly that it makes your heart burst from affection. Only one person makes you feel fear and happiness at once. Only one person's touch matters most to you and sends you reeling for air.

And for I, Link, Captain of Hyrule's Knights and servant to the Goddesses, that woman is by far the most incredible to grace the world…

Queen Zelda Harkinian… my love, my life…

My one passion… bound to me forever as the one I call my wife.

--

**Author's Note:** Heyo! I hope you liked this. Please review and tell me your opinion! Thanks for reading!


End file.
